


As The Mistletoe Hangs

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, the boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean has a new tradition when the boy next door - his best friend - comes knocking on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 115





	As The Mistletoe Hangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hungrydean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/gifts).



> I hope everyone is having a lovely day! This fic is for @jimminovak! I was her secret santa this month and she's been awesome to send asks to :D I don't know if I did a good job of keeping myself secret haha, I tried changing my spelling to the US spellings to try and hide myself so who knows.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this for you Juniper! So enjoy the floof and christmassy cuteness!

* * *

Dean hears the doorbell ring for the final time on Christmas Eve evening. Knowing who it is, his face lights up with a grin. Everyone else in the Winchester home is busy so he takes it upon himself to answer the door. 

"Hey, Cas!" He greets, one hand behind his back hiding a small something away from Cas' eyes. Cas is dressed up in an oversized trench coat — a hand-me-down from his dad if Dean remembers correctly — and the most cheerful looking yellow mittens which betray his age of eighteen. His nose is red from the cold and the tips of his ears too, both making his wind-watered eyes look bluer than usual. 

A draught coming into the house makes Dean shiver so he stands back to let Castiel in, but not before revealing what’s behind his back. 

A dainty sprig of mistletoe. 

“But first, tradition,” Dean announces with a small smile, and holds it up above and between them.

“Tradition?” Castiel questions, and he’s right, perhaps this is a  _ new _ tradition but he did manage to catch his mom and Ellen and Jo and chase his fourteen year old brother around the house before trading a kiss for a wet willy. 

“You don’t have to,” Dean says quickly at Castiel’s hesitation. He thought it would be fun, but now he’s worried Castiel may have taken it the wrong way—not that there is a wrong way, or a right way. Fuck. Dean’s messed this up big time and Cas has only been here for half a minute.

There’s a tense second, where Cas doesn’t move but then his face softens and his head tilts to one side. 

“If you wanted a kiss, you could have just asked.” Castiel steps forward into the warmth of the house and Dean steps back with him, the mistletoe still hanging in the air above them awkwardly. Then Castiel’s hands are cupping his face, the wool of his surprisingly soft against his freshly shaved cheeks, and Castiel’s lips are on his, cool from the cold air and then warm as their body heat quickly begins to mingle. 

The kiss lasts several seconds, a lot longer than the peck on the cheek he’d been expecting, but it’s nice.  _ Miles better than nice _ , Dean knows, but it’s the only word he can think of right now. 

When they pull apart it feels like forever has passed, but a glance at the clock tells Dean that it really has been only a couple of minutes since he heard the doorbell ring. 

“Okay,” Dean breathes and Castiel just gives him his warm smile again. “Wow. okay.” 

“Are you alright there?” Cas asks and chuckles lightly as Dean nods. 

“I just… I mean—this wasn’t some kind of trick, I promise, but honestly, I’ve been wanting that for a while now,” Dean says before he can change his mind and he feels his cheeks heat. 

“It’s okay,” Castiel tells him and removes his gloves. He places his chilled fingers on Dean’s heated cheeks. “You probably don’t need your parents suspecting anything.” 

“I wouldn’t mind if they knew,” he admits. “I guess all those movies were right about the boy next door.” 

Castiel laughs, shedding his coat and hanging it up on the rack with everyone else’s. 

“Dean! Stop letting the cold in and get your ass in here. This beer’s not going to drink itself.” Dean’s dad calls from further inside the house. 

“I guess that’s our cue. Do you want a beer too?” 

“Please.”

Dean smiles and lingers for a second too long.

“Are you sure?”

“About the beer?”

“About earlier.” 

“I’m very sure, Dean.”

Dean grins and locks up the front door before turning towards the kitchen and hurrying off. He hears Cas walk after him before announcing that he’s going to pester Sam about something nerdy. 

Dean stands, staring at the fridge for too long when he hears someone behind him clear their throat. 

“Dean, honey, are you okay?” His mom asks. Quickly grabbing a beer out of the fridge and upcapping it, he turns to his mom and gives her a smile.

“I’m good, mom,” he answers and then he pauses for a moment before saying. “Cas kissed me.”

She smiles, holding her arms out for a hug and Dean goes willingly into her arms. She squeezes him tightly. “Your dad owes me twenty bucks.” 

Dean laughs, the beer shaking in his hand and he has to concentrate on not spilling it. He can’t find it in him to be annoyed about the apparent bet that’s been put on his love life and follows his mom out of the kitchen and into the living room where everyone else is waiting. 

There’s a space next to Cas, looking like it’s been carved out just for him so Dean goes over, passing over Castiel’s beer as Castiel passes him his own. 

Their bottles chink together lightly as everyone else in the room chats idly - Dean doesn’t miss the twenty being handed over from his dad to his mom. 

“Happy holidays, Cas.”

“Happy holidays, Dean,” Castiel says back and drops a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a lovely Chrsitmas (or time off if you don't celebrate)!
> 
> It may be that I post something else before new year - I had another xmas themed fic in mind to write too ^_^


End file.
